A song from Soul
by AnniMal32
Summary: Maka almost gets rapped from her boyfriend and Soul tells her how he feels. Sorry. Bad Summery.


**Okay. If this sucks, please please tell me. This is my first story to be published and I just want it to be okay. I do not own soul Eater or any of its characters. If you have any Ideas for following storys please comment and tell me. Or any ideas for me to improve, Id be glad to take them. Please enjoy. **

**A Song For Soul**

MPOV

"... So soul. I have a boyfriend is what I am trying to say. His name is Brandon and he is the sweetest person in the world. Be nice. He will be over today and I want you to meet him. He will be here any..." I said to Soul. He had his hands in his pockets and was giving me an unreadable face. The bell on our apartment suddenly rang and I ran to answer it. My pig tails bounced behind me as I ran. Before I opened the door, I looked back at soul to make sure he was okay. He shrugged and sat down on the couch. Mr. Cool himself. I rolled my eyes and put on a smile.

"Brandon!" I said smiling as I opened the door. He had black hair and green eyes that seemed to see into my very soul. Huh. Maybe he could... "Please come in!" I said before my thoughts went somewhere unwanted. He smiled at me and looked around inside. He stopped smiling when he saw soul. Mental Note, Maka. When Brandon comes over, think about what Brandon will think with a guy living in your house with you. Instead, Brandon turned around smiling grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close and kissed me. His lips were increadably Hot. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We finally stopped and I went to go make Tea. As I was passing the couch, I turned to the couch. Huh. Soul was gone. He mustv'e gotten sleepy and went to bed. I shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

SPOV

UGH! The NERVE OF HER! I get up while they are kissing and stomp to my room and slam the door loud enough for them to hear. I lay on my bed, with my hands under my head. I try chaneling my head to eaiser paths and just role on my side. Doesn't she understand anything? That titless hair brained... UGH! I roll over again. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. Whats wrong with me? I look at my body in the mirror. I looked close and fingered my teeth. Aren't shark teeth Sexy? I look at my white hair and my red eyes. Okay. Besides being an albino shark toothed boy, aint I at least decent better that Butt-head Brandon. I shrugg and lay back on my bed. Does she even notice that I like her? Will she ever? Does she like me back? These questions rolled around in my head for a few 10 or 20 minutes. I frowned at my ceiling and grabbed a play-boy magezine out from under my bed. I sighed and opened one. Black Star had given me a few of his. Not very um... satisfying. He glued Tsubaki's head on each model. I threw it on the ground and rolled back on my back. I thoughts travled down a less pleasent Path.

Maka.

Maka.

Maka?

MAKA!

I jumped up as I heard her screaming. I quickly threw up my door and ran to her bedroom that the screams were eminiting from. I turn my hand into a sythe. I break open the door and jump in. Maka is tied to the bed and she is um... in her "Bra" and underwere. Brandon is right on top of her. I am suddenly very mad. I growled and jumped on the guy. I pushed him and turned my hand back into a sythe. I cut the ropes and Maka growles and quickly runs to her closet to return with her regular attire.

"SOUL! Turn into a weapon!" She tells me. I smile and do as she asks.

MPOV

Soul flew up and I caught him. I spun him a few times in the air and brought it down on Brandon. He jumped out of the way at the last minute and turned on his heel. He smiled at me. I sneered and catapulted myself onto Brandon. He yelled and didn't get far before I cut him in half. He turned into a kishin soul and I gasped. A kishin. I shouldve reaches out and eats him/it. He turned back into human form.

"Maka..." Soul says. I looked over at him. He smiles and I smile. I am suprised when he walks over to me, sits down beside me and takes my hands.

"I need to tell you something." He says. He runs out of the room and places a radio on the bed beside me. I cock an eyebrow. Music starts to filter from it. I turn to him.

"Uncle Kraker, Smile?" I said. He shushed me and silently swayed to the music.

You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok  
Yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
'Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile

I smiled at him.

"I make me smile too, Soul." I say then I kiss him.


End file.
